A mobile unit (MU) may be configured with a transceiver to communicate with a network. However, in order for the MU to properly connect to the network, the MU has to initially be configured to be managed and be discovered on a management system of the network. Specifically, the MU has to be staged that enables the configuration of the MU. Staging is a process of quickly preparing the MU to deploy into an enterprise by providing settings to configure connectivity to the enterprise network, to configure access to a deployment server, and to specify the deployment to be performed.
Conventional manners of staging the MU are often time consuming and may be inefficient. In a first example, a manual staging process may be performed. However, a manual staging requires the user to manually enter all the required settings. In a second example, staging of the MU may utilize short message service (SMS) messages. In SMS staging, a services platform converts a selected staging profile into a sequence of encrypted SMS messages to the MU using one or more carriers. The SMS messages may be delivered to devices via email to SMS gateways provided by the carriers and/or via short message peer-to-peer protocol (SMPP) gateways contracted for with the carriers. However, with SMS staging, a variety of information is required prior to delivery of the staging profile such as phone number, equipment identification, carrier, etc. Depending on the method of delivery, the messages may be delivered slowly or delayed resulting in an increased time for staging. The manner for delivering the staging profile by the carriers may also be limited such as restrictions or capabilities of the carrier. Also depending on the manner for delivering the staging profile, a fee may be assessed by the carrier. In a third example, specialized staging manners may be used in which specialized components are required in addition to the components of the MU in order to receive the staging profile. However, if the MU does not include these specialized components, the staging profile may not be received by the MU using the respective specialized staging manner.
The MU may also be configured with a portable power supply. In a particular type of portable power supply, a smart battery may be utilized in which a smart battery system (SBS) is provided. The SBS is a specification for determining various energy parameters related to the smart battery. The SBS may provide data related to a current amount of energy remaining in the smart battery, an amount to be charged when the smart battery is connected to a further power supply, etc. Accordingly, the smart battery used in the SBS may include its own circuitry such as a processor and a memory arrangement. However, this circuitry is used exclusively for the SBS.
Accordingly, there is a need for taking advantage of already existing circuitry of a smart battery in order to stage the MU.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.